memetastical_memesfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey D. Luffy
}|tab| | |1}} | altbackcolor = # | |0}} | textcolor = # | |0}} | alttextcolor = # | |1}} | font-size = 90% | maxwidth = 16 | height = 2.3 | tab1 = Introduction | tab2 = Gallery | tab3 = Personality and Relationships | tab4 = Abilities and Powers | tab5 = History | tab6 = Misc. }} |1|2}}|History| | |0}} | alttextcolor = # | |1}} | font-size = 90% | maxwidth = 15 | height = 3.5 | tab1 = Past and Before the Timeskip | tab2 = During and After the Timeskip }} }} }} }|feat| }} }|infobox| Episode 1 | affiliation = Straw Hat Pirates; Dadan Family (former) | occupation = Pirate; Captain | alias = | epithet = | jva = Mayumi Tanaka, Urara Takano (OVA) | Odex eva =Chuck Powers | 4kids eva =Bella Hudson, Tara Jayne (young) | Funi eva = Colleen Clinkenbeard | age = 7 (chapter 1); 17 (chapter 1 to 597); 19 (chapter 598 to present) | birth = May 5th (Children's day) | height = 172 cm (5'7½") (from end of Chapter 1) 174 cm (5'8½") (after timeskip) | bounty = 400,000,000 400,000,000.}} | dfbackcolor = 993333 | dftextcolor = E4A330 | dfname = Gomu Gomu no Mi | dfename = Gum-Gum Fruit | dfmeaning = Rubber | dftype = Paramecia }} }} }|nav| Site Navigation }} References Monkey D. Luffy,1 also known as "Straw Hat Luffy" and commonly as "Straw Hat",4 is a pirate and the main protagonist of the anime and manga, One Piece. He is the son of the Revolutionary Army's commander, Monkey D. Dragon,12 the grandson of the famed Marine, Monkey D. Garp,13 the foster son of a mountain bandit, Curly Dadan, and the adopted brother of the late "Fire Fist" Portgas D. Ace and the revolutionary Sabo. His lifelong dream is to become the Pirate King by finding the legendary treasure left behind by the previous Pirate King, Gol D. Roger.14 He believes that being Pirate King means having the most freedom in the world.15 He has eaten the Gomu Gomu no Mi, which gives the consumer's body the properties of rubber.16 As the founder and captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, he is the first member of the crew, as well as one of its top three fighters.17 Luffy has a worldwide reputation for causing trouble, challenging the Shichibukai, the Marines, and even a Yonko, as well as committing felonies and actions which were deemed threatening by the World Government. Additionally, in the majority of these confrontations, he emerges as the victor. He has gained a reputation for being "reckless" and, in some cases, "insane", after causing an incident in Enies Lobby, assaulting a World Noble at Sabaody Archipelago, entering and escaping from Impel Down, and joining the Battle of Marineford. He is, therefore, infamous for being the only known pirate to not only deliberately attack the three most important government facilities, but also escape from all of them alive. The additional fact that he punched a Tenryubito with full knowledge of the consequences, as well as his heritage, has caused Luffy to be labeled as a "Dangerous Future Element", earning the wrath of Fleet Admiral Sakazuki and making the Marines among his greatest enemies.18 These acts, among other things, have given him his current bounty of Beli400,000,000, one of the highest past or present bounties in the series. Having had a bounty of Beli300,000,000 prior to his arrival at the Sabaody Archipelago, Luffy is one of eleven rookie pirates who has been referred to as the "Eleven Supernovas", pirates with bounties over Beli100,000,000 who have reached the Red Line.19 He is also one of the pirates widely regarded as The Worst Generation.20 Contentshide Appearance Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip References Site Navigation AppearanceEdit Main article: Monkey D. Luffy/Gallery Luffy is renowned for his trademark straw hat (from which he gets his nickname "Straw Hat Luffy"), which was lent to him when he was young by the legendary pirate captain, "Red-Haired" Shanks,21 who in turn received it from Gol D. Roger.22 He wears short, blue trousers with cuffs, sandals, and a sleeveless red vest. Luffy also has a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye (which he earned by stabbing a knife under his eye to show Shanks that he was tough)23 and short, messy black hair. He was severely wounded by Akainu in the Battle of Marineford,24 leaving a large X-shaped scar on his chest.25 Appearing to be scrawny underneath his shirt, he has a surprisingly well-built physique. He is quite short since he appears dwarfed by most individuals in the series. Before the TimeskipEdit Similar to most of his male crewmates, Luffy has the same outfit throughout most of the series, as opposed to the rest of the crew (especially Nami and Nico Robin), who change frequently. Luffy may wear a different outfit to suit the climate of an island (like a hooded parka on Drum Island26 or desert robes in Alabasta27), but will switch back to his trademark red vest and blue shorts after the adventures on that island are over. Despite this, he will wear his usual outfit in different colors and has been known to sport other miscellaneous items on his person from time to time. During the Drum Island Arc, he wore two parkas, the first being a dark red parka with fur on the cuffs, hood, and hem,26 and then a checkered, hooded parka with the colors white, orange and bright yellow, which Nami wore in the beginning.28 During the Alabasta Arc, he wore desert robes consisting of a dark red robe with three white rings decorated along both of the sleeves and a light blue wrap over his head.27 During the Skypiea Arc, he wore a black wristband around his left wrist with a white bangle over it.29 During the Long Ring Long Land Arc, Luffy wore an afro on his head, dark red shorts, and red bandages on his feet, getting an image of a blue flaming skull and crossbones painted on his chest as well, when he was fighting Foxy.30 During the Enies Lobby Arc, he wore black shorts which had more pockets than his blue shorts (However, Luffy noted that he couldn't fit his meat in them.).31 During the Post-Enies Lobby Arc, Luffy wore a white T-shirt with the Galley-La Company emblem on it in red; red liners around the top, shoulders, and collar; and navy blue shorts.32 During the Thriller Bark Arc, he wore an orange vest and red shorts.33 After the battle against Moriah in Thriller Bark, Luffy wore a dark decorated, jewelled armband around his left bicep, given to him by Nami.34 This armband was later revealed to be a map that leads to Captain John's lost treasure, which Buggy sought for some time - leading to Luffy handing the armband in for Buggy in exchange for his services at helping him navigate through Impel Down.35 During the Sabaody Archipelago Arc, in the manga he wore a blue vest and red shorts (which can be seen on the cover of volume 52). In the anime he wore the same blue vest, but with dark blue shorts.36 During the Amazon Lily Arc, Luffy wore a light blue vest with red shorts.37 During the Impel Down Arc, Luffy wore his outfit from his stay on Amazon Lily until after his fight with Magellan, at which point he replaced his light blue vest with a bright yellow vest given to him by Inazuma.38 No matter where he is, Luffy wears his Straw Hat through absolutely everything, though at the start, the hat was prone to getting knocked off his head easily, forcing Luffy to either put it aside or have someone hold onto it during fights. From the Alabasta Arc onward, he has gotten a string strap for it, which was sewn on by Nami, allowing the hat to hang from his neck during fights. During his return to Marineford to give a silent prayer, Luffy was briefly shown with four characters written on his right arm spelling 3D2Y,39 with the 3D crossed out to symbolize that the Straw Hat Pirates should meet up in 2 years (2Y) rather than the 3 days (3D) as planned after fleeing from Bartholomew Kuma.40 After the TimeskipEdit After those two years, a few things have changed. Luffy wears an open, long-sleeved red cardigan with four buttons (which shows the X-shaped scar covering most of his chest he received by then-Admiral Akainu), with a yellow sash tied around his waist, somewhat reminiscent of Gol D. Roger's outfit. He has grown slightly taller, and is shown to be significantly more muscular due to his training. This can be seen in his slightly thicker neck, more pronounced deltoids, and better-defined chest.41 During the Punk Hazard Arc, Luffy wore a long winter coat with red and white horizontal strips, along with yellow ear muffs, which he stole from one of Brownbeard's Centaur Patrol Unit.42 During the Dressrosa Arc, Luffy wore an open, short-sleeved shirt with a sunflower pattern, along with his standard blue shorts and yellow sash. He also wore a fake beard.43 Upon entering the tournament for the Mera Mera no Mi in the Corrida Colosseum, he wore viking-style armor, complete with a sword and shield, until it was stripped from him due to violation of the weight restriction.44 Upon revision to the weight restriction, he added a cape and wore the same viking style helmet he wore previously. Along with his registration number '0556' on the back of his shirt, obscured by his cape.45